Don't Fear The Reaper
by JJ CJ
Summary: Angsty look at Duo and being Shinigami. Supernatural stuff and lots and lots of angst. It's best to play the song while reading this. I was listening to it while I wrote it.


**Don't Fear The Reaper....**   
A Gundam Wing One-Shot Fic

_Song Lyrics_   
"Speach"   
--Thought-- 

AUTHOUR'S NOTES -- 

I'm in love with the song don't fear the reaper. In fact, it's the first song on my twenty-plus playlist. And many people equate Duo Maxwell with the Reaper, or the Angel of Death, or some other such thing. So......This song was the logical choice. I'm probably going to be doinga series of undam Wing SongFics, because there are so many song that fit the boys. This one, for example or The Universal Soldier, for Heero Yuy. Hmm....I should do that. but for now...... 

---------------- 

_All our times have come   
Here but now they're gone   
Seasons don't fear the reaper   
Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain   
We can be like they are_

Duo stood on the roof of their latest Safe House, watching the Sky as it went from blue to black. The wind streamed around him, catching his braid and clothes. 

_Come on baby... Don't fear the Reaper   
Baby take my hand... Don't fear the Reaper   
We'll be able to fly... Don't fear the Reaper   
Baby I'm your man..._

In a sudden swirl of blackness, Duo's clothes . No longer was he wearing the modified preist's garb, but a long black cloak, that flew out behind him in the wind, the hood down. Underneath, a black tunic and pants. He smiled grimly. Time to go to work. 

_Valentine is done   
Here but now they're gone   
Romeo and Juliet   
Are together in eternity...   
Romeo and Juliet_

Suddenly He jumped of the ledge of the house. For one moment of forever it seemed He was going to fall. Then, of a sudden, the wind caught Him; as though He were nothing more than just another leaf, going to nowhere. 

_40,000 men and women everyday... Like Romeo and Juliet   
40,000 men and women everyday... Redefine happiness   
Another 40,000 coming everyday...We can be like they are_

Slowly the wind swept Him over the battlefield where, just that day He and the other Gundam Pilots had fought for their lives and the lives of everyone. They had tried not to kill anyone.....But it was impossible. Impossible to fight a war without bloodshed. IMpossible to save those who thought they did not need slavation. Duo landed next to one dead soldier, his eyes open, his face forever frozen in a scream. The Angel of Death reached down and closed the man's eyes, a single tear threading it's way down his cheek. He stood up and walked over to the next body. And the next. Until all the dead on this battlefield had been seen, judged and passed onto their final destination. Most were hardly men, some were women. All had Families. 

_Come on baby... Don't fear the Reaper   
Baby take my hand... Don't fear the Reaper   
We'll be able to fly... Don't fear the Reaper   
Baby I'm your man..._

None of them deserved this. NOne of them had done anything to deserve a death so cruel. More tears joinedd their brother, tracing paths down The Angel of Death's cheeks. Suddenly, He looked up, as though answering a call. The wind picked him up again and He was off, invisible against the night sky. 

_Love of two is one   
Here but now they're gone   
Came the last night of sadness   
And it was clear she couldn't go on   
Then the door was open and the wind appeared   
The candles blew then disappeared   
The curtains flew then he appeared   
Saying don't be afraid_

A young woman was huddled in the center of her bedroom, he family banging on the locked door. She smiled weakly as the cuts on her wrists began to bleed. Suddenly a gust of wind blew at the curtains of her room. She turned her head to see. A Man stood there, a cloak of darkness surounding him. In one hand he held a scythe. The other was held out to her imploringly. "Who are you?" She asked. He smiled saying only one thing. "Don't Be Afraid..."   
Suddenly she saw her one love, standing beside her smiling like the day she had met him. She stood up, stodd next to him, even though she could see through him. They looked upon each other's faces for the last time in the mortal relm. And they bravely walked forward, hand in ghostly hand. The Angel of Death opened his arms to them, accepted them, into the darkness... 

_Come on baby... And we had no fear   
And we ran to him... Then they started to fly   
They looked backward and said goodbye   
We had become like they are   
We had taken his hand   
We had become like they are_

Suddenly as He welcomed them, they were surrounded by others; soldiers, dead through fighting, civialians, caught in the crossfire, children, dead on the steets. They all took to the sky under His wings, on the winds. The young woman could help but look backwards but once... 

She saw her family, around her body, weeping, crying. She smiled one last sad smile and whispered one last good bye, then looked ahead, heald her lover's gohstly hand and they flew towards the last destination. 

_Come on Baby...Don't fear the Reaper....._

That night, or morning, rather, Duo came back into the Safe House, dressed no differently than usual, sat down in the living room and cried. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Yeah. Angsty. I hope y'all liked it! It took me about two hours to write it all......Bye! 

PS - Don't forgetr to press the little button down there! 


End file.
